


TIMESTAMP:  Comin' Under Fire

by Blue_Five



Series: Love and Affection [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bullying, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Omega!Derek, Original Character(s), Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone had told him he'd want to kill a twelve-year-old, Stiles would never have believed them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TIMESTAMP:  Comin' Under Fire

“Get _off_ me, Trey! Just leave me the _fuck_ alone!”

Derek nearly drops the towels he's folding when he hears the back door slam open amidst shouting. Walking out of the laundry room, he follows the angry sounds to the kitchen where he sees one of his twin sons shrugging out of his backpack. His other son is making soft, unhappy noises and watching his brother with a miserable, confused expression on his face. Derek's stomach does a slow roll and bile burns in his throat when the smell hits him.

Omega distress.

Derek steps into the kitchen just in time to have Cole, the elder twin by a minute, try to push past him. Derek stops him easily with a broad hand on his small, ten-year-old chest. The reaction is immediate and very violent. Cole shoves his father hard, catching Derek off-guard and slamming his hip into the counter top edge. Derek barely manages to get ahold of the wrists when Cole starts kicking him.

“Cole, what the – stop it … damn it, _stop!_ ” Derek snaps. He's an omega like his two sons but he has the ability to shift his voice just like an alpha and get results.

A soft whine drifts over to Derek and he looks up to see Trey standing by the back door, shaking. He still has his backpack on. He’s hugging himself and trembling while tears run down his face. It’s a picture Derek knows will haunt him for years to come. Without whatever anger is fueling his twin, Trey is has no defenses against an angry omega parent and he takes the rebuke totally to heart. Apparently, the sight of his brother hurting is enough to trigger the protective sibling in Cole. He pulls free of Derek and stalks back over to Trey.

The boys are miniature versions of their alpha father, Stiles. They take their slender frames; pale, mole-dotted skin and rebellious dark hair directly from Stiles but their eyes – their eyes come from Derek and are the sort of vibrant green pools that Derek knows will eventually drive some hapless alpha out of his or her mind. Right now, both sets are spilling over with hot tears and he still has no idea what is wrong. Cole reaches for Trey and Derek witnesses something that makes his breath catch in his throat – Trey steps out of range of Cole's hand. He whines and shakes his head, darting around the table and crashing into Derek's bruised hip.

Derek holds Trey to him with a firm grip on the boy's nape knowing the pressure point there will help his son relax. He gapes at Cole who is wiping angrily at his eyes and staring at his shoes. In all their lives, neither boy has _ever_ rejected the touch of the other. Not even when they've been in the middle of a fight have they denied one other physical contact. It's more than just omega instinct with them – their connection as brothers and twins makes it nearly impossible. Derek feels the stone in his gut grow as the doorbell rings.

Sliding Trey's backpack to the floor, Derek hefts his son up and leaves Cole to answer the door. He prepares himself to shoo off any salespeople but the warning dies in his throat when he opens the door and sees three people who are as much his family as Stiles and the boys are – Jackson, Liam and their daughter, Desiree who is two years older than the twins and a recently presented alpha. Derek opens the screen as Trey buries his face in Derek's neck.

“This can’t be good.”

* * *

Stiles paces near the door, trying desperately to swallow his growls but failing for the most part. He’s already pulled his hair into sharp peaks sticking out every which way but nothing seems to calm the trembling in his bones. Derek has Trey curled up in his lap, sniffling while Cole is in his uncle Liam's lap. He's not crying but he's watching Trey steadily as if he can will his brother to look at him. Trey is not accommodating, keeping his face turned into Derek's chest.

“Stiles, calm _down_ …”

“I want to rip this little bastard’s _head off_ , Derek!” Stiles snarls. “And what the fuck with this school?! Why didn't they call us?”

Jackson presses a kiss to his mate’s temple and shifts his daughter to tuck into Liam's side. Desiree is almost as upset as her de facto brothers even though she likes to act as if everything they do is beneath her notice most days. Jackson stands and approaches Stiles, hands out to his sides in full view. He doubts Stiles would be violent with the kids around but after so long in law enforcement, he doesn’t take chances. He pitches his voice to be soft and reasonable.

“Stiles … Stiles … come on,” Jackson soothes. “It was after school. Cole took off after it happened and Trey went after him – Desi found a teacher after the fact. Liam was picking her up and since she was involved we talked to the principal and we just said we'd talk to you two first and clear this up tomorrow. That Raeken kid's always been a problem – just like his dad, Theo. We'll talk to the counselor and get him into behavior classes. Enough kids saw it happen – they know it wasn't the twins' fault.”

Stiles rounds on his long-time friend. “He made my boys _kneel_ , Jackson! He fucking made my pups _kneel_ for him!”

“ _I didn’t kneel!”_

The outburst catches everyone by surprise and Stiles looks over to see that Cole has jumped off Liam's lap to stand with his hands clenched into tight fists. Tears are dripping down his cheeks again – Stiles is suddenly reminded of Derek standing in about the same spot demanding his alpha _prove_ his love and commitment long before the boys were born. He moves toward Cole, but the boy takes a stumbling step back.

“I didn’t – I didn’t kneel for him! I _didn’t_! He tried to make me act like an omega bitch but _I didn't kneel!_ ”

A broken sob comes from Trey and the boy breaks loose from his father’s grip to run down the hall to the room he shares with his brother. The door slam sends a framed photo crashing to the floor in the hall. Cole whines and starts to run after his twin, but Stiles blocks him, crouching and capturing Cole in an embrace.

“Cole … Cole, tell me what happened. Where'd you learn that phrase? I thought this kid made you both kneel,” Stiles asks, confused.

Cole pushes back, head shaking. “That's wh-wh-what Teddy said we were ... omega bitches. He m-m-made _Trey_ kneel – Desi saw -- “ Cole’s explanation dissolves into more tears and Stiles gives Derek a helpless look.

Liam looks down at his daughter. “Desi? Did he only make Trey kneel?”

Desiree sits up, wiping at her eyes. For as much as she acts like the boys are nothing but pests she has to endure, Desiree is extremely territorial about them. She might torment them but that's her right as their sister – all other comers need to step off. She sniffs and begins to explain.

“Teddy manifested a week ago,” Desi says softly, looking up at her father, Jackson. “Like we didn't _know_ he was an alpha. He's always acting like such a knot-head – he treats betas and omegas like crap. Today after school, Trey ran into him when the boys were leaving campus. It wasn't anything big ... it was just Trey forgetting where all his legs and arms were going. Teddy -- Teddy went all ‘alpha’ on him.” She blushes, embarrassed to be talking about this in front of so many adults. “I wasn't close enough – I couldn't get over there in time, daddy, I _swear!_ ”

Liam presses a kiss to his daughter's hair. “I believe you, baby. We believe you.”

“What happened then, big guy?” Stiles asks his son.

Cole hunches over miserably. “He started yelling at me an’ Trey … he told us omegas were only good for one thing and they had to be on their knees for it,” Cole murmurs. “I told him to fuck off, daddy. Just like you s-sa-said bu-bu-but Trey … he – went down and everyone started laughing and whistling – then Desi hit Teddy and we ran off.”

Derek sighs and runs a hand over his face. He gets up and starts for the bedroom when Cole grabs his hand.

“Daddy, I'm _sorry!_ I didn't mean to yell at Trey ... I don't think he's – he's _not_ one of them. I was just mad --” Cole begs.

Stiles frowns in confusion. “What do you mean, you yelled at Trey?”

Derek, however, crouches and tilts Cole’s face up. “You got mad at him because he knelt, didn’t you? You said he was a bitch?”

Cole trembles all over as he nods. “Do you hate me, Daddy? Don't hate me _please –_ I'm so-so-sorry!”

Derek jerks Cole to him tightly even as Stiles swallows down his disbelief. Cole's sobbing is bringing everyone in the room to tears.

“Oh puppy ... I could _never_ hate you. Never in a million years, ok?” Derek leans back to frame Cole's face. “You are my precious pup and I'll love you forever ... but you know you hurt Trey, right?”

Cole nods with snot and tears running freely. Derek deftly pulls his Henley sleeve down and wipes away the mess from his son's nose and kisses the hot forehead. “It'll be ok, baby boy. We'll get through it. I need to go take care of Trey now, ok?”

Cole lets himself be transferred into Stiles' arms. The alpha kisses his son's forehead where Derek did and murmurs, “Easy, easy … it’s ok, little man. It’s ok.”

“No it’s not! I shouldn’tve … I didn’t mean –“

Liam is suddenly there, pushing Cole’s hair back and nuzzling against the boy’s ear gently. He’s purring softly and after a moment, Cole responds. Liam rubs soft circles against the boy’s back until he finally calms and just lays against Stiles’ chest. Liam sighs.

“It’s not easy, Cole. Believe me, I know. And it’s great that you told that little asshole where to go –“

“Liam –“

“Oh _daddy_ ,” Desiree directs at Jackson with all the disdain of a twelve-year-old girl. “It’s not like we don’t hear uncle Isaac at the shop. He says _way_ worse than that.”

Jackson groans and sits down, pulling Desiree into his lap. It's a testament to how upset she is that she lets herself be treated like a pup. Jackson will take any chance he gets.

“Oh yeah? Aunt Allison might have something to say about that …”

Liam smirks at his family before turning back to Cole. “Look … it’s just not easy for some omegas, ok? Trey didn’t want to kneel for Teddy, I can tell you that right now and I wasn’t even there.” Liam smiles. “But it doesn’t mean he’s weak, Cole. Do you understand that? You’re both going to have to deal with stuff other designations don’t because of your biology. Obeying an alpha is one of them – and it won’t always be so easy to tell them off. Trey knelt this time but it could be you next time and you need to know it doesn’t make you weak. Just makes you human. And omega.”

“I _hate_ being an omega!” Cole says angrily.

“I know you do,” Liam nods. “And it sucks sometimes but guess what … that little trick Teddy played on you two? It goes both ways.”

Cole frowns. “It does?”

Stiles groans. “You’re not seriously going to –“

“Hey, fair is fair – and yes, Cole. You can make an alpha kneel for _you_ if you know what you’re doing.”

Cole blinks and squints at his uncle Jackson before looking back at Liam. The height difference between them is a few inches in Jackson’s favor. And while Liam is toned, Jackson is _built_. Jackson notices the look and snorts.

“Don’t let appearances fool you, Cole,” Jackson says with a grin. “He’s telling the truth and no, we’re not going to tell you _how_. Not until you’re at least drinking age.”

Cole shakily exhales. He looks at his father. “I don’t think Trey is – is _that_ , daddy. I really don't.”

Stiles nods. “Good. I know it made you upset and scared that someone could do that to you – it was wrong on a lotta levels and I'm gonna make sure this Teddy gets what he's got coming. But your brother loves you more than anything – and if it had been you on the ground I think this Teddy would have had more than a broken nose.” Stiles looks over at Desiree. “Thanks for the assist, by the way.”

“Stiles!” Jackson snaps. “Don’t encourage her!”

“ _Dad_ ,” Desiree says again with an eye-roll. “You’re welcome, uncle Stiles. Teddy’s a douche.”

“Agreed,” Liam says, moving back to the couch.

“Double agreement,” Derek says.

All eyes turn to see him holding Trey. The boy looks worn out as he lays against Derek’s wide chest. He sits down with Trey settled against him. Cole gets up and slowly walks over. He says nothing but presses his nose against his brother’s neck. Trey sniffles.

“Promise?”

Cole nods. “Promise.”

Trey scoots over and Cole clambers into Derek’s lap. The boys curl around each other and purr softly, everything forgiven. Jackson shakes his head as he lets Desi slide off his lap and he stands.

“I swear, it still freaks me out when they do that twin thing,” the alpha murmurs.

Derek and Stiles meet gazes over the boys' heads. Tomorrow will be full of annoying conferences and discussions on how to deal with the incident but tonight, they're back to being a family.

* * *

Later, after tucking the boys into bed, Stiles sits down on his own bed, shoulders slumped. Derek walks in from the bathroom wearing sleep shorts and nothing else. He sits down beside Stiles.

“I want to kill a twelve-year-old, Derek,” Stiles murmurs. “I want to pull his head off and spit down his neck. How fucked up is that?”

Derek sighs. “You're a father, Stiles. Every parent worth their salt wants to cause bodily harm to someone who hurt their kids at least once.”

Stiles looks at his omega sideways. “You got a scientific study to back that up?”

“Article in Reader's Digest,” Derek returns easily. “Read it when we were at one of my appointments with Dr. Deaton.”

Stiles chuckles and then puts his face in his hands and groans. “This isn't how it was supposed to go, cub. I was supposed to protect them from assholes like that. They weren't supposed to go through what you --” Stiles breaks off but Derek only leans against his shoulder.

“It's ok – you want to protect them from what I went through. And you _have_ , Stiles. Trey couldn't stop himself but Cole did ... and he'll teach Trey how to do it for the next time some little prick thinks he can go 'all alpha' on them. And Desi is going to be twice as annoying to them because she's not going to let this happen again on her watch. And you know Jackson is going to bring this up at the station and there'll be extra patrols or Jordan will do an assembly. And word will get out at Danny's and God help Raeken if he tries to step foot in _there_ again – Kira'll probably zap him the minute he walks in the door just on principle. Don't get me started on what Isaac will do – his pup is due in two months,” Derek rattles off the list of extended family easily. He presses his nose against Stiles' neck, scenting his alpha. “You've protected them by giving them this incredible network of people who love them and will always look out for them until they can take care of themselves. The world will always be a danger to them but if they had to learn, better this way – where all it amounts to is a little embarrassment and fear. We'll talk to them tomorrow and see how things go when they find out just how big their family is – I bet they walk into that school with their heads up and tell Teddy Raeken to fuck off.”

“You sound pretty sure of all that, cub,” Stiles smiles, sliding a hand around Derek's waist.

Derek meets his alpha's eyes. “I am. You kept your promise, Stiles – every day you make me feel loved and safe. Those boys are half you – and you don't take shit from anyone. They're half me – and I learned how to fight back a long time ago. Our pups are going to be just fine, alpha.”

Stiles reaches up and runs his fingers over the skin above the worn leather collar Derek has worn nearly every day since Stiles put it on him. He smiles at the shiver that ripples through his omega's body. He leans in to press a kiss to the skin when a soft knock interrupts him. Stiles grins and Derek gets up to pull on a t-shirt while Stiles opens the door.

Twin faces look up at him, tears glistening on their cheeks. Stiles smiles fondly and steps back. The boys dart inside and scramble up on the bed, sitting in the middle and sniffling. Derek sits on one side while Stiles settles on the other. Derek cards his fingers gently through Trey's mop while Stiles lets Cole press against him.

“Can't sleep, kiddos?”

“What if – what if Teddy does it again?” Trey whispers as if to talk louder would make the thing happen.

Stiles looks over his sons heads and meets his omega's green eyes. He presses kisses to the two dark heads and settles in more comfortably before turning off the light.

“You know, your dad and I were just talking about that ...”


End file.
